Glittering Green Eyes
by Nicola2
Summary: James Potter has fallen has fallen for Lily Evans, but tough luck for him, she dispises him! James isn't going to give up that easily and is prepared to try anything, to win Lily's heart. R/R please ;D


Glittering Green Eyes  
  
James Potter has fallen has fallen for Lily Evans, but tough luck for him, she dispises him! James isn't going to give up that easily and is prepared to try anything, to win Lily's heart.  
  
*dislclaimer* I own Harry Potter *BAHAHAA* XD what a funny joke!  
  
Chapter One - The beginings of a Plan  
  
"No, No James no way in hell." said Lily Evans defiantly, pushing a lock of firey red hair out of her face as she stepped off the Hogwarts express, followed by James Potter.  
  
"What?" said James, innocently, "I didn't say anything! I just walked up to you,"  
  
"And I knew," said Lily, striding up a dirt track to where a horseless hundred carriages stood, "You were going to ask me out..."  
  
"How?" asked James following Lily, into a mouldy smelling carriage.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "I have had a lot of past expirience, and like last year and the year before that my answer is still no."  
  
"JAMES!!" yelled Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend, as he opened the carriage door and climbed in, closely followed by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, "Getting lucky with Lily?"  
  
"Hardy," scoffed Lily, "And as I would rather eat crushed bat spleins than be in an eclosed space with you, James Potter, I'm leaving," and she hopped out of the carriage.  
  
Lily heard Sirius sarcastically say "I think she likes you!", before all the carriages began to trundle up to Hogwarts gathering speed as they went.  
  
"No! NO WAIT!" yelled Lily, running after the carriages. But no luck, the little horseless carts were now speeding up the dust path and Lily had never been much of a sprinter.  
  
Great, thought Lily as she walked slowly up the dirt track, a huge drop of rain colliding with her head, great I almost get trapped in a carriage alone with Potter, then I have to walk up to the castle...alone as it rains, great start to my glorious seventh year!  
  
Five minutes later, Lily had reached the great oak front doors of the Hogwarts Castle, soaking wet. She dripped into the entrance hall, expecting it to be empty, but was suprised to see all the seventh years gathered around Proffessor McGonagall, who was speaking louding, Lily had no clue what about.  
  
As the crowd broke apart, James walked over to her (running a hand through his hair as he did). "Looking great Lily," he said, beaming.  
  
"Shove it." snapped Lily, striding off, but James caught up with her and together they walked into the Great Hall.   
  
James didn't know why she had said 'Shove it' he really did think she looked great.  
  
"Okay," said James, still beaming "Did you hear McGonagall? The school added some books to the seventh years book list...so we get this weekend in Hogsmeade, to go buy them and I was wondering..." They had both stopped walking now and Lily turned to James, scowling at him, "...would you like to go with me?"  
  
Lily laughed a cold laugh, "Go with you? No."  
  
"Why not? Give me one reason," said James, looking slightly hurt.  
  
"I'll give you three," replied Lily, smirking, "One, I'm not in any of your NEWT classes. Two, going to Hogsmeade with you would be like going on a date with you...and to that I refuse point blank. Three, if I say 'no' to you once more, my total record of turning you down, will be up to 300. So," she took a breath, "No."  
  
Lily turned on her heal and stalked over to sit with the other Gryffindor seventh year girls. But as she reached over and put a roast potato onto her plate, she felt a sudden pang of guilt, in the region of her stomach. She had never been that harsh to Potter before, and just then she felt she had almost been too harsh. But she pushed this thought out of her head, as she listened to Doris Duvall, telling them all about her summer fling with a Brazilian waiter.  
  
*  
  
"Go, just go!" hissed James in Remus's ear, pushing him hard in the back.  
  
"No." said Remus, "I don't want to."  
  
"Don't want to what?" snapped James still shoving him in the back.  
  
"I don't want to trick Lily, she has always been so nice to me," said Remus, hitting James's arms away.  
  
"Yeah, well mate, as you may have noticed she hasn't to me and this is why I'm doing this, now GO!" said James giving Remus a trimuphant push out from behind the suit of armour they been hiding behind, while watching Lily Evans, reading the notice board, in the Entrance Hall.  
  
James had planned after the inccident in the Great Hall, he needed to do something. Something to get Lily, to like him, something to show her he had changed, and he was no longer the arrogant git he had been two years ago. Then a plan had come to him the first night back in his Dormitory.   
  
Lily liked Remus. So therefore, James would use this to his advantage. He would get Remus, to ask Lily into Hogsmeade, then accidently 'bump into' them and sweep Lily off her feet. After all, thought James, No girl could resist the charm of James Potter for that long...Lily would snap soon.  
  
Remus walked over to Lily, running a nervous hand through his soft light brown hair, as he went.  
  
"Er...hi Lily," he said pleasantly. Lily turned round as Remus spoke, and smiled at him.   
  
From behind the suit of armour, James felt a pang of jealousy, he wished Lily would smile at him when she saw him...rather than flinch.  
  
"Hello Remus," smiled Lily.  
  
"I was wondering..." said Remus, midly, "You going to Hogmeade on Saturday?"  
  
"Oh yeah I am," said Lily, adjusting the arm that was holding a stack of books, "What about you?"  
  
"Yup...and well I was thinking...would you like to go with me? Since we are in the same classes and stuff!" finished Remus hurriedly. Lily cocked her head to the side, smiling, then said,  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Er-no-yea-no...yes?" Remus had turned a shade of pink.  
  
"No," hissed James, from behind the suit of armour, "Why didn't you just say no, you idiot!!"  
  
Lily smiled again, "Okay, well, meet me at the front doors at twelve okay?"  
  
"Sure," mummbled Lupin, waving feebley as Lily strode away.  
  
James leapt out from behind the suit of armour, and slapped Lupin on the back of his head, "Are you asking me on a date?" he said imitating Lily, "Why didn't you just say NO?"  
  
"Because..." said Lupin rubbing his head, "Then she might have got offended and not gone at all...Plus I was under pressure."  
  
"Oh whatever...come on," said James, angrily, dragging Lupin up the Marble Stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"James stop pouting," said Lupin, grinning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: sorry for the change from Remus to Lupin three quaters of the way through but I prefer to call him Lupin :) hmm..I quite like this story...I might continue...oh whatever, just review! :D 


End file.
